Russia's Best Friend?
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Apakah Russia memiliki seorang teman dekat? Wah, itu sangat didebatkan para nation-tan, tetapi ada satu Negara Asia yang sangat dekat dengan dia. Siapakah itu? Baca disini! Genre: Humor and slight friendship. Ada bermacam-macam kejutan karena isinya rahasia. Tolong jangan review jawabannya. Mind to review?


Bagi yang sudah tahu hubungan Russia dan Negara satu ini, jangan di kasih tahu di review-nya ya! Omong-omong ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini! Ingin membangkitkan kembali semangat setelah hiatus yang boleh di katakan cukup lama.

Warning: typo(s), tanda baca, space, GaJe, OOC-ness, OC, deskripsi gagal, history kacau dll.

~Don't Flame Me~

* * *

Russia's Best Friend?

* * *

Russia, banyak personifikasi yang mempertimbangkan tentang apakah dia mempunyai teman atau tidak. Russia selalu sendiri dengan senyum dan sikap kekanakkan yang menutupi sifat lainnya. Dia sangat ditakuti karena sikapnya, sangat tidak mungkin dia memiliki teman dekat, itu **menurut** para personifikasi.

Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Ivan dekat dengan kakak perempuan dan adik perempuan-nya, walau tidak begitu bagus. Setelah pembubaran Soviet Union, Russia sendirian terus hingga adik perempuan-nya kembali tetapi kekembalian Belarus itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan diri-nya.

Russia pernah mencoba untuk berteman dengan kakak beradik Italy tetapi mereka berdua terlalu takut pada Russia walau kedua boss mereka sangat dekat.

Russia telah mencoba berteman tetapi entah kenapa senantiasa di takuti atau dijauhi. Hingga ada satu Negara Asia yang ramah dan lemah lembut berteman dengan dia.

Di _World Conference_ sang personifikasi dari Asia itu sangat didekati Russia, membuat nation-tan yang lain tecengang. Semakin tercengang para Negara Asia lain daripada semua nation-tan disitu.

Mereka duduk bersama, berbicara bersama, mesra, tidak ada hawa ungu milik Russia dan sang 'teman' tidak memiliki masalah! Astaga, apakah akhir dari dunia sudah dekat? Belarus sudah siap-siap menyerang orang yang mesra dengan Russia itu tapi tidak bisa karena hanya akan memicu kepada sesuatu yang tidak Ukraine tidak memiliki masalah adik-nya dekat dengan si Negara Asia itu.

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang sesama personifikasi Asia yang tidak tahan lagi dan personalitas _Another Color_-nya mulai muncul, Japan.

"Kenapa kamu dekat sekali dengan dia!?" Japan yang sudah frustrasi bertanya setegah berteriak.

"Apa masalahnya, da? Kami teman!"Russia menjawab tenang.

"Aiya! Itu semakin aneh, aru! Bagaimana kamu bisa dekat dengan dia!?" China mendapat keberanian setelah Japan bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya! Dia hanya milikku, daze!" Korea menyusul tetapi malah mengklaim.

"Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa!" Russia membela.

"Dia terlalu imut untuk berteman dengan kamu!" Taiwan tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Dia lebih tua dari kamu!" Russia berkata.

"Jika kamu lihat sejarahku lagi, aku lebih tua!" Taiwan melawan.

"Eh! Kerajaan-kerajaan di rumahnya?" Russia bertanya.

"Aiya! Dia tidak setua itu, aru! Kami lebih tua dari dia! Lagi pula kalau kau katakan dia tua di depan-nya, kesempatan kamu pulang masih hidup sangatlah sedikit, aru!" China mengikuti kembali pembicaraan.

"Dia tidak sejahat itu!" Russia berteriak.

"Apa-apaan yang kalian debatkan disini!" datanglah seorang perempuan dewasa, rambut hitam pajangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya dan memukaukan lelaki manapun yang melihatnya(Gak sampai seituan kali!).

"Indonesia!" mereka yang berdebat langsung menyebut nama sang personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

Dan disitulah jawaban anda, teman baik dan paling dekat Russia(mungkin) adalah Indonesia! Bagaimana Negara Asia cantik ini berteman dengannya, sang Russia-sama yang menakutkan?

"Aiya! Bagaimana kamu bisa berteman dengan dia,aru!?" China mengajukan pertanyaan pertama.

"Kami telah memiliki hubungan lama bahkan sebelum kemerdekaanku! Russia juga mendukung aku merdeka! Jadi tidak ada masalahkan!" Indonesia memberi tahu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu ada masalah! Ini Russia yang kami bicarakan!" Japan akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, memulai kembali protes-nya.

"Jadi apa!? Dia baik padaku! Dia mendukung aku!Bahkan pembangunan Monas di rumahku itu, aku mendapat bantuan dari dia juga! Aku temannya, dia temanku!" Indonesia protes kembali.

"Terus kami apa?" Taiwan dan Korea bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Hmm, seperti saudara." Indonesia menjawab dengan polos, sangat polos sekali

Para Asia terpatung mendengar jawaban Indonesia, padahal mereka ingin lebih dari itu. Apakah saudara tidak cukup? Yah, tanya mereka saja. Pokoknya, mereka terkejut entah bahagia atau sedih mendengarkan jawaban Indonesia.

"Kenapa seperti itu!?" Netherlands sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Oh ayolah! Russia juga menolong aku mendapatkan Irian Barat kembali dari tanganmu! Jadi aku harus berterima kasih!" Indonesia menolak untuk menunjukkan muka secaraa langsung di depan mantan _motherland_-nya itu.

"EH! Kamu kenapa tidak mau menunjukkan muka mu!?" Netherlands bertanya dengan OOC-nya.

"Hmph! Siapa yang mau dengan kamu dasar orang rakus!" Indonesia melipatkan tangannya diatas dada-nya.

"Bukankah Japan lebih jahat padamu!" Netherlads membela diri-nya sendiri.

"Tapi sekarang kami memiliki hubungan yang baik! Lagipula, aku suka dengan manga dan anime buatan dari rumahnya!" Indonesia berkata.

Pipi Japan bersemu merah mendegar perkataan Indonesia. "B-betul, kami sama-sama otaku!".

"Iya, betul sekali!" Indonesia berseru dan mendekati Japan dan menaruh tangannya di atas pundak Japan, membuat Japan menjadi merah.

"Japan hanya milikku, daze!" Korea mendekat.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun!" Japan berteriak marah.

"Astaga! Japan marah!" Taiwan menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Aiya! Mana si maniak vodka itu!? Kita membicarakan soal dia beberapa menit yang lalu!" China mencari-cari si Russia.

"A-Aku disini…" Russia dari jauh dan terlihat terlupakan.

"Uwaahh! Ivan! Maaf aku hampir melupakan kamu!" Indonesia mendekati Russia dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Russia untuk menenangkannya.

"Gyaaa! Nesia-chan! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!" Spain datang berlari marathon mencoba memeluk Indonesia tetapi Pedo Alert Indonesia telah berbunyi dan membuat Indonesia melakukan tendangan andalannya untuk main bola dan mengenai tepat di perut Spain, membuat sang pemuda Spanyol itu terbang dan mengenai Belgium dan disusul dengan Netherlands mengusir dia dari paha empuk sang adik.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang terima aku jadi temannya Kirana?" Russia hampir berlinangkan air mata.

Semua mengangguk tetapi setelah itu menggeleng karena, "Kalau begitu aku menikah dengan dia?" perkataan Russia itu membuat nation-tan yang lain untuk menerima pertemanan Russia dan Indonesia. Sedangkan Indonesia hanya _sweat drop _ria melihat apa yang terjadi dan tidak sadar bahwa sang adik, Malaysia, sedang mengklaim bemacam-macam benda miliknya.

"Jadi pernah tidak hubungan kalian sedikit memburuk?" Switzerland bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat semua nation-tan memandang Indonesia dan Russia yang sedang 'mesra'.

"Kalau seingatku, ah~ Mengembalikan ingatan-ingatan manis dan pahit! Dulu saat terjadi G30SPKI, hubungan kami sempat sedikit regang tapi tidak terputus! Dan satu hal padamu Netherlands! Kami mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada aku dan kamu!" Indonesia berkata dan menunjuk kepada Netherlads dengan jari telunjuknya.

"NOOOOO!" Netherlands menagis se-OOC-nya pada deklarasi Indonesia.

So, semuanya berakhir bahagia kecuali pada Netherlands. (?)


End file.
